Of Soccer and Saiyans
by Shameru Mizunori
Summary: Bulma is chosen to go to the planet of Vegeta-sei when it is taken over by the Saiyans. It's another B/V get together, kinda like 'Innocence to Insolence', but *way* different. R&R! NEWS: CHAPTER FIVE POSTED!
1. Invasion

Chapter One- Invasion

~*~

Blue hair. Why'd her hair have to be blue? Bulma began brushing the long mass of blue hair. None of her friends has weird hair. She was thirteen-years-old, a teenager and in the eighth grade now. Trying to fit in was her main (a.n.:mane, main get it? hahaha...ha...) concern. Everyone else had beautiful black hair or brown hair. Her hair was pretty, she had to admit, demo...

"Bulma, honey! You're going to be late for school!"

"Hai, mama!" she called back down the stairs. Looking once more in the mirror, she sighed as she went to grab her bookbag and purse. Storming down the stairs, she stopped once more to check her hair.

"Mama, does my hair look better up or down?" she asked. Mrs. Briefs sighed; why did she have to decide this every morning... and be late almost every morning.

"Down, sweetie... now hurry up!"

~*~

*Celera.* The young woman looked up from her typing, shocked by the voice that was calling her. She worked in the office of a Chikyuu school as a secretary, but she was actually undercover. The voice was that of her King.

*Yes, your Highness?* she responded, going back to typing up the official files for the Chikyuu school.

*It's time. Get those files that you made copies of from your work postition, and relay the information to me.* Celera nodded, but found a new problem in this plan.

*Your Highness, I've been on assignment here for four years now... many of the students are now unreachable.*

The King seemed surprised at this. *What do you mean, unreachable?*

*Sir, when a child surpasses with the Chikyuu call the 'eighth grade', they move on to a new school, called a high school.* He grunted, contemplating the issue.

*Very well. Then access only the students in only the Chikyuu eight grade with the following criteria...*

~*~

"Bulma-chan, look... it's the Principal..." Bulma stopped eating her lunch to look at what her friend Sonya was talking about. The Principal was entering the cafeteria, followed by... what appeared to be ... giant... monkeys... But they looked like men in a sense; the only thing that made them look that way was their tails. Was she seeing right? Bulma rubbed at her eyes, but the tails were still there.

The other students in the cafeteria had noticed as well. A hushed murmur began, and as the students watched, the Principal stood atop the center table in the cafeteria, trembling with fear. The chidren silenced, however, when he began to speak.

"Children..." he began, trying to sound calm. "Please, don't be afraid. These people-" He stopped to straighten his tie. "These people are here to take some of you away. Don't be frightened; they've promise not to harm any of you." There were whimpers all around, some muffled sobs. This was no joke. He was obviously serious. Bulma still had the sandwich held up to her mouth, dazed, with her mouth open.

"But Mr. Toriyama (a.n.: Yah, yah; I know! =X), why?" called one of the students. They watched closely as the school's secretary and full-time nurse, Miss Celera Green, made her way from in between the crowd of muscular men... and as a tail flickered out from under her black jacket she'd always worn.

"Because, Sandy, we're a race of what you Chikyuu call 'aliens.' We're known as the Saiyans. We've been watching your planet for quite some time, and-"

"But how?" called another student. Celera smiled.

"Through me." There were more gasps, every one of them obviously stunned that the nurse and secretary they loved so much had gone and betrayed them all. "We need bright children like you to come to our planet to do our work. In return, we'll capture your planet." She chuckled gently. "Doesn't that sound like a fine offer?"

Celera then drew from her jacket pocket a list. Bulma sat there, trying to figure out all of what was happening as she read off the names of children to be taken. The list wasn't in alphabetacal order, so she didn't know whether she'd been chosen or not. But how had Miss Celera tricked everyone? Didn't anyone know she was a Saiyan, or whatever she'd called herself and those monkey men? How could they have not seen the tail?

"Bulma Briefs and Sonya Nightingale." Bulma and Sonya looked at one another in fear. They'd call them by their full names, so there was no mistaking them for anyone else... or getting out of it.

Gripping each others hands, the two girls walked forward, fear instilled in their eyes. Miss Celera glanced at Bulma- was that a look of regret?- before finishing off the list. When all was done, fourteen children were accounted for. 

*My leige... some of the children appear to be absent.*

*No matter,* was his reply, *their probably sick with something that would affect the others... Bring these with you.*

Mr. Toriyama watched as Celera folded the list and handed it to him. "Mr. Toriyama, it has been an honor working for you. Now, why don't you run along and report to these children's parents?" Toriyama glared at the woman before dashing off to the office to make rounds of phone calls. "Now, children," she smiled gently, looking at the crowd, "would you be so kind as to follow me?"

Whimpers, cries to other children and siblings, and various other glimpses of voices were heard as the children followed Celera, guarded on all sides by the ten or so Saiyan males. Bulma was still gripping Sonya's hand, who was crying uncontrollably for her mother, her father, her jerky older brother, anyone to save them. Passerby watched helplessly as the men (who'd done some considerable damage, Bulma noted as they passed by smashed cars) escorted the children out to a huge, round spaceship. Their bags, it appeared, had been tossed onto the ship rather haphazardly. 

The children were roughly helped into the ship, Bulma and Sonya next to a pair of windows. Sonya was silent, now, finding no more words to say, no more tears to cry, just gripping Bulma's hand. The children all scrambled for bags and personal belongings just as the ship's propulsion kicked in, sending some flying in scattered directions. Just as a gentle sleep agent began to kick in, Bulma could see the ground getting further and further away from her...

* * *

Reviews would be nice...


	2. Royalty Bites!

"Bulma... Bulma wake up." Bulma awoke to someone nudging her gently, whispering. As her eyes flittered open, Sonya's face began to sharpen in her vision.

"S-Sonya?" she murmured, sitting up. Sonya nodded, breathing a sigh of relief. The blue haired girl looked around. They were still on the ship, alright. There were children up and talking, some crying, some with the daylights scared out of them eerily silent.

"I thought you were dead. You've been asleep forever!" Sonya helped Bulma to her feet, seeing that her friend was very much out of it. Bulma, however, was gazing around the ship area in awe. She was still in the loading section, but now there was food and water to be found around them, set up in little refridgerator type things.

"How long have I been asleep?" Bulma questioned, still feeling after effects from the sleeping aide.

"About seven months. We'll be at the planet soon."

"Seven months?" squealed Bulma. Sonya nodded; she hadn't awoken until two months ago.

"The sleeping aide really took it's toll on you. But don't worry; we'll be at Vegeta-sei (that's what they call their planet) in no time."

Bulma shook her head slowly. It didn't matter how long they'd be there in. She wanted to go home. She wanted to tell her mother and father where she was, and that she was ok. She wanted to be with Daddy, and Scratch, and ...

"I'm hungry," she managed to murmur. She began walking in the general direction of the fridge when she spotted someone who she'd just recently learned to hate: Miss Green. Or rather, she thought to herself furiously, Celera. She walked towards the woman instead, glowering. Celera noticed her coming to her, so she smiled kind of relieved.

"Bulma, you're alive! Oh, thank Vegeta-sei's stars!" She was surprised, however, when the blue haired girl continued to glare.

"I'd rather be dead." Celera's smile faded, and she looked at the girl in puzzlement. "How could you do this? You were the person we trusted, Celera. We thought that you were like an angel..." Bulma sneered at her. "Now we know you're nothing but a demon."

Celera felt a strong wave of guilt come upon her as she looked the girl in the eyes. Out of the whole selection, Bulma had been her favorite. She was bright, cheery, and most of all, intelligent. She thought that Bulma would be able to benefit the most from the transition from Chikyuu. She watched the girl wipe away angry tears.

"Bulma... I love each and every one of you children deeply. You know that. My being a Saiyan has nothing to do with that. And I promise you, I'll look over you all." She glanced around, seeing no other children, then whispered "Can I tell you a secret?"

Bulma raised one blue eyebrow, then nodded. "What?"

"I still consider myself a Chikyuu-jin at heart. I have emotions, just like you all. For four years, I was happy being on your planet. So Bulma, understand: nothing will make me change my mind about you kids. Nothing at all." Bulma nodded, then lunged at her, enveloping the Saiyan in a hug. Celera smiled down at the girl; maybe she'd be able to cope with this after all...

One month later, on the Planet Vegeta-sei

Celera felt as if she would lose the circulatory movement of blood in her hands any second now. Bulma and Sonya were each gripping one of them tightly, afraid of getting lost in the massive palace, yet gaping around them in awe. The palace was just as Celera remembered it to be four years ago, when she'd been launched out to Chikyuu. Now the children were getting their first glimpse of what would be their new home.

"Miss Celera, where are we again?" asked Bulma as she gaped some more. Sonya tried to murmur the same thing, only to end up walking straight into a marble column. Her hand jerked abruptly away from Celera's, but she stood once more, looking unscathed.

"Are you okay?" asked Bulma. Rubbing her forehead, Sonya nodded.

"Yeah... yeah, I'm fine."

Grinning widely, Bulma tried not to laugh as she commented "Did you happen to catch the number on the truck?"

"Oh funny, Bulma. Ha ha." Celera was now inspecting the girl's nose. Just then, a massive creaking noise could be heard. She stood from her crouching position and stared at the doors. The two girls hands grasped instinctively for hers; she'd now become like a second mother to them. The others, who had been previously milling around, gaping at artwork or the palace itself, now flocked behind her, like goslings to a mother geese, as if she were some protection against that which was on the other side of the door.

As the doors creaked open, Celera whispered to Bulma "Do as I say... and as I do." A huge Saiyan, whom Bulma guessed to be the king because of the royal-looking armor he wore, came forth from the opening, followed by an equally arrogant looking boy who she guessed as the Prince. Celera bowed deeply to him; Bulma directed her classmates to do the same. The King looked ... rather impressed.

"Hm. It seems that you already have them well trained, Celera. I'm glad I chose you as my adviser... and the head of this mission." She bowed even deeper.

"Thank you, my liege." Bulma rolled her eyes and made a face at Sonya; this was just plain stupid. A firm grip grabbed her chin and turned her face slowly to face that of the gripper: King Vegeta. She gulped aloud; maybe this hadn't been the right time for her spunky attitude.

"What's your name?" the King smirked.

"Bulma, Your Highness. Bulma Briefs." The King shook his head slowly as he let go of her chin; she sighed in relief. She could hear, however, the Prince smirking. She flashed a brief glower at him before turning back to the King.

"You seem to be somewhat intelligent... and a little brave..." He patted her head before turning to Celera. "Keep that bravery under check.

With a regard to Celera, King Vegeta walked off, the Prince trailing behind him. But Bulma caught him stealing a glance back at her, as if trying to see if this Chikyuu was really the type to defy the royalties. She huffed as she turned back to Celera, who was giving her a concerned look.

"Bulma, do you know who that just was?" she asked. Bulma nodded, smirking.

"He didn't scare me, Miss Celera," she lied. "I wish he would've tried something." Sighing, Celera turned her attention to the group.

"Children, from now on, you'll be living here, on Vegeta-sei with us. You'll be living in the palace, each with a roommate so we know what's happening with you. Tomorrow, you'll be taking classes, and-"

"Says who?" piped up one cocky, arrogant child.

Celera's eyes darkened as she bared Saiyan fangs at the child, glaring hard and long. The children let out a unanimous startled gasp at the violent change she'd suddenly undergone. He backed up consequently, fear draining blood from his face. "Says... me..." was her answer. The boy nodded, even as she turned back to the topic at hand with her once more gentle voice. "Now then..."


	3. The Statue

Author's Prologue: YIKES!! I owe you guys a big apology! I've been doing and studying for exams and my end of semester class transitions, so I hadn't gotten anything done at all! I'm so sowwy! =( .... Maybe I should write some more to make you happy, no?

Oookie, then! Let's go!

-Winter

Chapter 3- The Statue

~*~

Bulma and Sonya had been put in seperate rooms. Instead of being with her lifelong friend, she'd ended up with a preppy girl who was a little too into sports...

"OH MY GOSH! I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO PLAY BASKETBALL AGAIN!" Gabby had moaned as she flung herself onto one of the beds. Bulma rolled her eyes as she dragged her cargo box over to her bed and tossed her bookbag onto it.

"For further notice," she yelled over Gabby's sobbing, "that's your bed. Don't come near mine!" Gabby, however, didn't hear. She was still moaning and complaining into her pillow. Rolling her eyes, Bulma grabbed her book and headed toward the classroom. As she shut the door to drown out the wailing, she spotted Sonya coming down the hall.

"Sonya!" she called, running up to her. Sonya looked up and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Bulma-chan!" she squealed happily, stopping to allow Bulma to catch up. Bulma then began walking with her in the direction Sonya had been going; Sonya'd always been better with directions than she had. 

"So who do you have to room with?" Sonya asked, trying to find somethng to converse about. Bulma rolled her eyes as they passed through a doorway, the Saiyan guards stopping them to check their little IDs.

"Gabby the Wonder," she muttered. Sonya made a face, and Bulma laughed. "Yeah, I know. She's in there crying about not being able to play sports." 

Sonya nodded, understanding. "I should have guessed." They began walking once more, down a beautiful hallway with bunches of pictures. "She can't seem to- Bulma?"

Bulma had stopped walking to watch something. A fountain in the middle of the upcoming hall commons. It was beautiful; the water glittered gold, as if there was indeed gold flowing through it. And there were lights in it, too. In the middle stood a beautiful woman; she looked like the Aquarius symbol as she held a jar of water. That was where the water was pouring from. Around her neck dangled a gold chain with a symbol on it; the same symbol that had been on the King and Prince's attire yesterday. On her shoulders flowed long black hair. Well, it was metallic, but still. And her eyes were blue, shockingly blue. Bulma stood gaping at the beautiful stone creature that stood there. She had a tail, too. A Saiyan...

"Ah, so I see you like our fountain, Bulma." Bulma was snapped from her distant reverie by the sound of Celera's voice. She looked to where the sound had come to find Celera, too, staring at the statue. She then looked down at the dazed teenager and smiled.

"Who is she?" asked Bulma as Sonya came to stand beside her. Celera glanced at the statue once more before continuing.

"She's the current Queen of Vegeta-sei, Bulma. She went off on a peace treaty mission a while ago, but she still hasn't come back. Some people wonder when she'll ever come back, especially her son, the Prince. He inadvertenly calls me his mother from time to time. I pity him..." She stopped with a sad note to her voice, and she looked once more at the statue. Finally, she looked back to the girls. "Let's go, girls, before you're late to class."

* * *

Neep! I know this one was kinda short, but I *hadda* put it in for the plot purposes! Please forgive me! I'll even put up chapter 4 faster...

Oh yeah, when you review this time, try and guess what importance "The Statue" has to the story, both Bulma and Vegeta wise and to the other charries as well. And I think I need some ideas to go on... Puh-lease! Help me!

-Winter


	4. Of Soccer and Saiyans (yippee! title cha...

Yippee! You guys really do love me! Well, because of that, I'm writing chapter 4 a little faster and a little earlier.... also a little longer... Ah well. Luv ya back,

-Winter  
P.S.: This one's way delayed because my comp. went down! I hate siblings 

* * *

Chapter 4- Of Soccer and Saiyans (Yayness! Title Chapter, Babe!)

~*~

Bulma sat in the classroom, her eyes watching Celera as she explained the concept of gravitrons to the class, but her mind was elsewhere.

"When're we gonna get to learn something useful, or more difficult?" she thought as she watched Sonya scribble down notes frantically, trying to keep up with both teacher and holgrams. Just then, Celera stopped talking and looked to the back of the room.

"Well," she said, turning off the holomachine, "it seems like your lessons for today are over. You shall now have your recreation time before lights out at 9:00. We'll alert you to when that is. In the meantime," she said rather loudly as she noticed several students getting up, "I suggest you all do some purusing over the Saiyan scripts tonight, as we will be soon learning them, and the Saiyan language as well." The children had all sat back down, not wanting to see her mean side again.

"Class is dismissed." NOW they all stood, clamoring to get out of the door. Bulma was about to leave the room when a sudden thought crossed her mind. She turned around and walked up to Celera's desk. She was looking at something on her laptop, but quickly closed it when she heard Bulma coming near.

"Miss Celera?" Bulma asked, holding a white and black ball under her arm.

"Yes, Bulma?" Bulma looked a little restless, as if she'd had a lot of pent up energy in her body. She now began to idly bounce the ball around.

"Do you guys have, like, have a field for use to play on?" Ah; now Celera could see where this conversation was going. Bulma and the other little Chikyuu kids wanted to play. When they were on Earth, they'd been allowed recess periods, but now, they were always pent up in their rooms studying. Celera's lips formed into a broad grin.

"You're in luck, Bulma. We do." She gestured for Bulma to look out the window, where a wide, unused field sat empty and idle. It was regulation sized for their little game. Maybe she could convince the King into letting them use it. "Oh, but you won't be able to use it right away," she called as Bulma turned to leave.

"Why not?"

"Because I have to get the King's permission for you guys to-"

Bulma sighed rather loudly. "It seems that's all this place is about is permissions. 'You have to get permission to go eat.' 'You need permission to go back to your dorm if you're sick.'" The blue haired girl shrugged her shoulders and with a wry smile added "Next thing you know, we'll have to get permission to use the bathrooms..." With a slight and simple bow, the "head" Chikyuu (as the King now called her, due to her constant leading of the group) left the room. Celera shook her head in bemusement and picked up her laptop, locked the door, and, whistling a tune, left the classroom.

* * *

"King Vegeta?" The crowned King of Vegeta-sei looked up upon hearing the voice of Celera, his advisor. She stood there at the door, still dressed in Chikyuu fashions, still wearing those fake glasses she'd used. He heaved a heavy sigh while watching her approach.

"Honestly, dearest Celera," he muttered, "you can drop your disguise, now. You're on Vegeta-sei." Celera, with a smirk, laughed at him. She couldn't help that she'd become a Chikyuu-type woman. Being away from home for four years did something to you that you just couldn't describe. Especially when the one you loved the most had-

"Celera?" She snapped out of her thought patterns quickly, mentally cursing herself for forgetting the King's impatience. She half-bowed and continued.

"Sorry, my liege. I was just going to inquire about the empty field outside of the Chikyuu classroom window."

"What about it?" he asked, watching as one of his servants came up with a huge golden cup filled with wine. He quickly drank it down and turned his attention back to the young Saiyan woman. She shrugged simplisticly, watching his reaction carefully.

"The Chikyuu's are getting bored very easily... the head one, the one with the blue hair-"

"Ah, yes. *Her.*"

"-well, she's suggessted that they organize a game of soccer out on that field. Would it be alright with you if we utilized it?" The King raised an eyebrow to look at her skeptically, and in thought. He tilted his head left and right, then shrugged.

"I suppose." Celera smiled broadly before bowing.

"Thank you, my liege..." she said to herself as she left the room to go tutor another student... Prince Vegeta...

* * *

Prince Vegeta stood at the window of his room, watching as the children ran back and forth across the field, kicking the white and black ball. He'd finished his pathetic little homework assignment, and Celera was out in the other room, sulking or something like she normally did as she looked at the piece of garbage Chiykuu laptop. *Hmph,* he thought, *look at them. Expending all of their energy in some witless game... but it does look kind of fun...*

"Mother!" Celera looked up from her writing, hearing the Prince call out to his mother again. Too bad she was off at some peace treaty mission, or whatever it happened to be... supposedly. She walked to his bedroom, giving him a 'you did it again' glance. He simply snorted at her, then pointed out the window. "What are they doing out there?" he asked. She looked at his desk to check that his homework was done; it was. She went to the window, and instantly recognized the game as the one she'd just organized.

"It's a Chikyuu game called soccer, Prince."

"What's the objective?" Celera mentally smiled, glad that he was showing interest in something for once. She pointed to the current controller of the ball, who happened to be Bulma.

"See that girl? She and her teammates are all working together to get the ball into that goal," she explained as Bulma kicked the ball into the goal. "It's fairly simple. I think-"

"You think what?" Vegeta now glared at her, as if daring her to continue. She shook her head, realizing she had accidentally overstepped her boundaries.

"Nothing." Vegeta crossed his arms across his chest, looking out the window then turned to his adviser. She tried to blank her expression, trying not to laugh at his curiosity while she waited for his answer.

"Well, Celera, I wish to play this... 'Chikyuu soccer'."

* * *

Celera led the young Prince down to the field ten minutes later, sporting light body armor, a bicycle helmet, knee pads, ankle pads, and elbow pads. Bulma was about to punt the ball into the goal when she heard Celera's voice call for her. Adeptly, she kicked the ball up in the air and caught it.

"Celera!" she laughed, running over to the woman. "Hi!" Celera smiled politely, almost apologetically. Hmm. Seems like she might be hiding something... Then Bulma noticed who she'd brought along with her. Stifling a laugh, she looked back up at her mentor. "What's *he* doing here?"

"I've come to join you in your silly preoccupation," Vegeta blurted out before his adviser even got the chance to reply. A low murmur of excitement and diapproval started up within the group. Bulma didn't think the idea so bad, but Sonya obviously didn't agree. She dragged her friend a ways away from the rest.

"Bulma! Threre's no way we can let him play with us!" Bulma's jaw almost dropped to the floor at her normally open friend's behaviour.

"And why not?" Sonya shot a glance towards the prince, then added in a hushed voice

"Because you *know* how Prince's are. He'll try and take over the whole game and everything!" Bulma shook her head and laughed wryly. 

"Fine then, Celera. He's on my team." Celera's mouth fell agape, and she tried to utter something else before frustratedly going to the other side of the field, calling to her team. Bulma motioned to Vegeta in a "come hither" sort of maneuver. He decided not to listen, so she, in turn, decided to catch his attention...

* * *

Prince Vegeta felt like an idiot. He should have just stayed in and trained with Nappa. But noooo. He had to ask what the idiots were doing. He'd *had* to ask if he could play. Now he was about to play "soccer" with these... inferiors beings. And the worst part? Celera had dragged him outside in a bunch of protective gear. Helmet, pads... the works. He snorted defiantly, watching the ground as they walked. *If anyone's gonna need protective gear,* he'd thought, *it was going to be them.*

"Bulma!" Vegeta watched Celera yell her brains out, searching for someone.

*Bulma?* he thought. Then he saw who'd responded. *Oh no.... the head Chikyuu... The one with that shiny mass of blue stuff glued to her head. It's not enough that Father's always complaining about her when he's got free time on his hands. Cocky little bi-* Vegeta stopped his thoughts abruptly when the soccer ball was thrown at him.

"Hey, you!" called the annoying voice of a girl. "I told you once, I'm not gonna say it again; you're on my team!" Vegeta watched the retreating figure of Celera, trying to decide if he should nail her with the ball now, or kick her shins later. In either case, she was a girl, and he couldn't do either. Snatching off his armor, Vegeta walked up to the sassy loudmouthed bluebird.

"Listen, you," he started, "I'm Prince of this planet. You piss me off, and I can blow you to Chikyuu." The girl smirked at him as she pulled back her hair.

"Well, if you're so big and bad, why don't you just do it?!" she sneered. The two of them glared at one another before Vegeta (a.n.: Of all people!) looked away with a growl.

"C'mon. Let's get this over with." Vegeta had been watching them from his room for some time, so he knew what to do...

* * *

Author: Haha! Another Cliffhanger! Well, I've decided to do the soccer game as a side scene (seperate story on FF.net)! If you wanna read it, I'll write it an' post it later (if I get enough requests for it!). The next scene takes place when the two are about 16 (eighteen for Veggie-chan! ^_^). Oh yeah, I meant to ask you peeps, especially the ones who read Innosence to Insolence: do you mind if I throw a party scene in there somewhere? Kinda like the coronation, but a whooooooole (add anudder OOO) lot different? Just a thought I thought (too much thought...) I'd play with. Well, now it's time to play everyone's favorite game: "Write That Review!"


	5. Don't Quit Your Dayjob...

Author: Heya! Okay, so I decided to only kick the story up two years. Deux ans. That's it. Two-thirds of what I said... ::dodges miscellani:: Hey! I thought up a good plot twist, and I had to work Sonya's role into it somehow!

-Winter

* * *

Chapter 5- Don't Quit Your Dayjob

Bulma was sweaty, now, holding the soccer ball under her arm. "Dang..." she muttered, looking up into the sky, where the sun was shining unmercifully upon them. "I can't believe we lost. Stupid Rulian star..." She felt someone pinch her side gently, as if it took extra effort to do such. Bulma whirled to her left to see Prince Vegeta- or to her, Vegeta-kun- standing next to her, a smirk on his lips.

"Your team loses to mine again, onna," he laughed. She feigned throwing the ball at him, which didn't even phase him. "Yeah, like you'll ever try that again." (a.n.: haha! soccer side story info.) Bulma shrugged, not caring which way it went, really. She just loved to play the game. Vegeta, however, always saw the competitive edge to everything.

The statue... The two had been walking back towards the palace when she'd remembered it. The day she and Celera had been going to class suddenly flashed up to her mind's eye. She stopped abruptly in the field, watching as the others walked ahead.

"Hey, onna." Her thoughts were broken up by Vegeta's rough, deepening voice once more. She turned to face him, realizing how much they'd both grown since the first time they'd played together. It seemed so long ago. He was taller, too (a.n.: sorry to interrupt., but Veggie is taller in this a.u.), and had a lot more muscles than last time. This was just keeping up his agility, as his father had said for the excuse of him playing. She looked back to the tall, glass lined castle, gleaming hard against the sun.

"Vegeta-kun, I want to go look at that statue again." Vegeta sighed deeply.

"You always want to go see that statue."

"Yeah, I know, but-" Vegeta held up a hand to end the arguement. Bulma pursed her lips as she watched him laugh; he'd always stop her from talking in this way. 

But then he continued. Leaning towards her as they walked to the palace, he whispered. "Look, if you want to go so bad, then meet me next to it tonight, at nine. The guards will all be away by then." And he smirked one last time before going to meet Celera. "Besides, I have something that belongs to you, or rather, should." 

Bulma watched as he quickened his pace and flew off past his tutor, causing sand and other earth materials to fly up past her, flustering her Chikyuu clothes. As she always did, Celera trailed after the boy, shouting at him his name and various threats and insults. It was then that Sonya (a.n.: does anyone even like her O_o) trotted up next to her, looking, for once, serious.

"Hey, Bulma?" Uh-oh. Bulma knew what that meant. Anytime she started out talking like that, she had bad news. Instead of saying this, Bulma simply tightened her jacket around her waist before answering.

"Hey what?" They entered the palace then, the place that had once seemed like a torturous place, but now was home. The guards, as always, shut the door behind them. Sonya looked distantly ahead of them, towards another direction instead of the dorms. Bulma watched her stop at the turnpike, and she stared long and hard at Sonya. The other girl had also stopped, looking desperately between her friend and the other area. Sometimes, Bulma had seen other girls going down that way, but never boys. They were all pretty girls, some of other races, some Chikyuu. At any rate, Sonya breathed deep before continuing.

"I won't be able to play soccer anymore. I've got... a job at the palace," Sonya said, barely above a whisper. She was looking down, somewhat ashamedly, at the floor. "King Vegeta's got new guests at the palace, so they need..." she bit her lip at this "entertainment, I guess one could say."

It was then that Bulma remembered something she and Vegeta had *talked* about. They were out on the field, way after everyone else had gone in. Heck, it was almsot a year ago, and Vegeta really sucked at playing. She was teaching him some stuff, and by the time they got back, the sun was already setting. As they walked back, she was asking him some questions about things she'd seen around the palace.

"Hey Prince... I have a question." He'd snorted, annoyed.

"You always have questions." Bulma huffed at this and began to walk ahead, but he caught up with her. "Alright, alright; shoot."

"Sometimes, some of the girls from our dorms... they don't come straight back. Do you know why they don't get caught? Or why when they do and people bring them back, why don't they get in trouble?" Vegeta made a slightly disgusted sound at this. Bulma thought she'd offended him and some way and was about to apologize when he continued.

"They're toys, Bulma. My father, the king, has lots of guests that come to this place. Buisness deals, trading. The majority of them are males. And they get bored. So," he continued with a shrug, "my dad sometimes sends some girls, like your people, that're at the palace to "entertain" them. Quite frankly," he said, kicking up some dirt as he paused, "they're harlots. Prostitutes. Whores." This ended their little chat, and they walked back up to the castle in silence.

It was now that Bulma's disapproval showed. She sighed deeply and placed a hand on Sonya's shoulder. "Don't tell me, Sonya..." Sonya shook off Bulma's hand, looking suddenly angry.

"Listen Bulma. I don't have the brains that you and the other kids do. I mean, I'm smart, but not a genius. You know that Gabby's a sports type, so they put her somewhere else, too: she's gonna be starting a family with one of the locals. But my thing, Bulma? I'm pretty, and I'm a good dancer. Which means," she said, backing away, "I'm going this way." Sonya headed down the hall, not caring right now what Bulma thought. She had to live her own life, and Bulma... well, she guessed, Bulma just wouldn't be apart of it anymore...

* * *

Author: Yayness! I wrote this while watching Drunken Master! Good Jackie Chan movie! Anywho, it just got over. So's this part. Bulma and Veggie's rendezvous might be part six... or seven... it depends on which one you people wanna see first. I really wanna do the Sonya thingie first (enter: Zarbon!). So review and tell me what yah think!

-Winter


	6. Into the Harem

Author's Note: Hee hee! Two in one Chapters! Okay, the numbering might be off a little, but that's because I wrote the part after this before the other. Just let it be; I'm typing, and I'm getting some leeway here. So please, sit back, and (if you're allowed!) get something to eat and drink! The next two parts are definite doozies! (Don't believe me? Check out the length of "fountain of youth"!) Latez! Luv ya lotz!  
  
-Winter ~*~ P.S.: Some of the ideas and inspiration for this I got from one of my favorite books, Susan Fletcher's Shadow Spinner. Go out and read it for yourself; it's marvelous! ~*~  
  
Chapter 6: Into the Harem  
  
Sonya strode down the hallway, only looking back once to see Bulma's retreating form. I'm sorry, Bulma, she thought to herself, but this is the only way for me. I wish I could make you understand. Without anymore thought to the matter, Sonya continued walking down the corridor.  
  
This had all been arranged yesterday. During a soccer match, Sonya had had to go into the palace, because she'd messed up her ankle, or something to that affect. As she hobbled into the building, she bumped into someone. Little did she know that it was one of the king's other advisors, Turles (a.n.: XP It's just a name! It's not the one from the movie!).  
  
"'Scuse me!" Sonya said. Her ankle gave way as she tried to stand again, and she toppled to the ground. Turles had chuckled airily as he bent down to help the girl.  
  
"No problem. hey, aren't you one of those Chikyuu that goes out to play soccer?" Sonya had nodded politely as he helped her down to the infirmatory. A broad grin grew on his face. "That's right; you're captain of the other team. Sonya, am I right?" Giggling, she replied positively; he sure was inquisitive.  
  
"But problem is," she started as the door slid open, "I'm not as smart as the other kids. My grades in class don't fare too well." Turles had nodded, as if he'd seen it before.  
  
"Y'know, you don't have to be a student." The girl's eyes lit up at this, and she looked at him silently, her gaze beckoning for him to continue. "Just like Gabrielle. She didn't do too well as a student, but she had other skills. Surely you do as well?"  
  
Ah, that was right. Before Gabby had left, she'd mentioned an acclimation service officer whose name was Turles. This must have been him. He'd gotten her out of the dull, ritualized practice of going to school everyday, locked inside the palace, and gotten her somewhere that she would actually be some good. Maybe he could do the same for her.  
  
"Sonya?"  
  
Whoops. She'd slipped off into a daydream again. Clearing her throat, Sonya answered. "Yeah. I'm a pretty good dancer."  
  
"You're quite pretty also." Vermilion blood washed into her face at this comment, and Turles laughed. "I've got an idea, Sonya. But you see, there's some. how could I put this, practices, that aren't very moral involved in it."  
  
Fear flushing in, she sat up, erect. "There's no killing involved in it, is there?" she gasped, uneased. Turles shook his head back and forth briskly.  
  
"No, no. I guess what you Chikyuu would call the position is our equivalent of an 'escort'."  
  
~*~  
  
And that'd been the story of how she'd gotten there. Sonya now stood some two to three feet away from the doorway: a shining satin sheet, translucent and glamorous, that led to the harem. There, Turles had told her, she'd be taken care of like a true princess of the planet Vegeta. People would come to take care of her, hand and foot. There was no catch involved, as far as she knew. Taking a deep breath, she entered the harem.  
  
Her eyes widened as all of her senses soon became aware of everything. She caught snatches of conversation and giggling from girls dressed in silk garments, rushing around in complete unawareness as to her presence. She felt kind of awkward, smelling of grass and turf in her khaki shorts and bright orange tee, while they were all dressed in rare, elegant silks, smelling of various resonant fragrances. Clearing her thoughts, she watched as one of the girls slowly approached her.  
  
"Who're you?" she asked from behind a satin dawn-tinted silk. Sonya tried to smile, but it was meek.  
  
"Sonya." The girl eyed her up and down before nodding rather slowly. "Turles-"  
  
"Yes, I know," she interrupted. "At some point in time, Turles sends someone here. It's always the same. He informed me that you would be arriving, but not this late in the evening." Sonya glanced at a huge clock on the wall, which informed her that it was indeed rather late. She'd never noticed that their matches lasted this long before. The girl motioned with her head to another direction, with another sheet. "This way. Follow me."  
  
With some reluctance, Sonya trailed after her. Thus the process began of bathing, fitting, and teaching the girl the things she should have to know- in about an hour, when she was to meet her "client". The girl, whose name she found to be Corona, was pretty helpful about everything. She showed Sonya her new "sleeping quarters" that she'd be in when there were no guests at the palace, where she should put her garments, and various things in between. She had all the answers to Sonya's miscellany questions, and wasted no time in getting introductions in order. Corona was a Saiyan, whereas some of the others were of different origins.  
  
Helena, a Liger type species, was very eager to meet this Chikyuu girl. "So, how was Earth when you were there?" she asked. "I've been there only once, but I liked it a lot." Sonya, for the first time since entering, smiled in agreement.  
  
"Yeah. it was great. I miss it a little every once and a while, and I kinda wish I could have told my parents goodbye." A fine misty layer of tears brimmed her eyes, but she blinked them back in, not wanting to have her eyes redden before she met whomever this client of hers was. "But I like it here a lot."  
  
"Sonya." Helena's lion-like, tiger-stripped tail flicked as the two turned around, looking towards the source of Corona's voice. In her hand, she held a glimmering flaxen charm bracelet, which Sonya promptly seized into her possession. "It's from your client. He's seen you several times already, and he wants you to have this."  
  
The girl double blinked. "How has he seen me?" she asked Corona's retreating form. Laughing, she didn't turn, but instead replied:  
  
"You think that we haven't noticed you all out on that field? You Chikyuu and your crazy sport have attracted the attention of the whole planet. And most of our guests are brought towards the window to watch you on the field. In short, you've become a national obsession, and you being the captain of a team has fueled your popularity. A Chikyuu, beating the Prince of Vegeta-sei? Someone was bound to notice you."  
  
~*~  
  
"Your Highness." King Vegeta glanced down from his throne to see Celera standing next to him, black hair pulled back into a tight bun, with a single cherry blossom-like flower pinned into either side. She wasn't happy, that was for sure.  
  
"What is it now?" he sighed, noting Freiza on his right hand side. Celera's eyebrows knitted together, and she began talking in a hiss whisper.  
  
"Where is Sonya McGuyver?" she asked with a degree of impertinence. "Bulma told me that you would know something as to her whereabouts." The King shrugged.  
  
"The bluebird thinks she knows everything, doesn't she?" he chortled quietly. He soon regained himself. "If you'd just wait a while longer, you'll find out for yourself." Celera's gasp was quite audible, siting her a glimpse from Freiza.  
  
"You didn't." The King shrugged once more, waving her away.  
  
"It's none of your concern, Celera. Now, go and mingle with some of Lord Frieza's operatives. Be a good advisor, and go find out something for me, won't you?"  
  
Celera growled at him, baring her fangs slightly before noting his two guards. Stalking off, she turned back around to glower at him once more. "As you wish, sire."  
  
~*~  
  
"Sonya? Are you ready?" Sonya was looking into the mirror once more, checking to see that everything was in place. There she sat, on one of the many pillows that seemed to float effortlessly about the harem. Helena was calling to her, and the girl's tail swayed behind her as she did so. Most of the other girls were already set to go, but Sonya was still primping, making sure that every ringlet of blond hair was perfect.  
  
"Almost!" she called back. One more thing, she thought to herself as she attached the bracelet to her ankle, where it fit perfectly. (It was too big to fit on her wrist and not slip off.) Carefully, she walked over to the others. One of the other girls laughed, stopping her.  
  
"No, no, no!" she giggled. "You can't just walk!" The girl slowly walked across the harem, then came back, her hips swinging exquisitely back and forth as she did so. "You have to do it like that, darling!" she cried out as she walked normally back to the group, which was erupting with giggles and laughs. Corona shook her head slowly, then her ears perked up as she peered back out through the curtains.  
  
"Girls, girls!" she whispered. "Quiet, now! It's time!" The giggles stopped at once, and Corona whisked the curtains back. Sonya looked ahead of the pack, seeing that there were several young men (or what appeared to be men, at least) in the dining hall, apparently waiting on them. Disregarding what Quel'Tessa had said about "the walk", she slowly entered the room, eyes catching an approving smile from Turles. She smiled briefly before going to sit down on one of the pillows across the hall. Helena set her head on the other girl's lap.  
  
"Well, now!" Vegeta (King Vegeta) announced, looking towards his guests. "We have some fine company with us here tonight, do we not? Now, go along. Associate thyself with them, if you please." Sonya was tuned out to the whole conversation after that. She just sat there, watching Helena's tail go back and forth as she tried to attract some attention to herself over the others. Two males approached them, shortly, one stooping down to look at her.  
  
"Hiya, cutie," he taunted as her tail wrapped around her waist. "What're you doing over here, hm?" The other one laughed.  
  
"What a stupid thing to say." He glanced at Sonya, then lifted her chin. Something told her that this wasn't the one who she was waiting for. He was curt about what he did, and was examining her, as if trying to determine who she was. "Wow. tell me something," he murmured to her: "Did it hurt?"  
  
Sonya narrowed her eyes. "Did what hurt?" Helena pinched her; she wasn't supposed to be talking to him.  
  
"You know. when you fell from heaven."  
  
"Probably not, but it will hurt when I readjust your spine, mate." The man's head whipped around, and Sonya's jaw would have dropped if she hadn't been trying to be so elegant at the moment. He was beautiful: long green hair, green toned skin, and some sort of ornament hung around his forehead. "Get out of here and leave the girl alone, before I do something irrational and totally out of character." The man's eyes turned to slits, and he left, muttering words in another language. The guy who'd trailed over with him snickered with enlivenment.  
  
"Figures she'd be the one you were talking about." he said, glancing at Sonya. Sonya looked between the two of them, confused. Was one of them supposed to be the one? He was looking at her wrist, like he was looking for the bracelet.  
  
"What's your na-" he began, before he realized she wasn't supposed to be talking to him. His eyes searched her body, and Helena stood up, looking down at Sonya. The girl's ankle was now showing, and the green haired boy smiled when he spotted the bracelet turned anklet.  
  
"Heh. Too big, eh?" Sonya nodded as the boy helped her to her feet, and he and the other guy led them back to the harem. Almost all of the others were gone, by now, and the men were slowly thinning out. The boy that was leading Sonya by the arm smiled to himself. "My name is Zarbon, by the way. Pleasure meeting you." Sonya, too, smiled, finding that she needn't introduce herself to him. The other boy raised Helena's hand to his lips and placed a kiss upon it, gaining a slight giggle.  
  
"My name's Jeice. Pleasure meetin' you." he said, searching for a name. Helena smiled charmingly.  
  
"My name's Helena. This is Sonya, Jeice," she added, motioning to the other. Sonya waved shyly to him, and he grinned. Zarbon, however, led her away from the two.  
  
"Jeice, I need to go. fully acquaint myself with Miss McGuyver. If you'd excuse us." Sonya watched as he grinned broadly, nodding as he walked off with Helena. She smiled from behind her shroud, and mouthed 'good luck' to the other girl as she and Jeice headed towards her sleeping quarters. Zarbon, however, was headed out towards the gardens, which meant he had to eventually pass that blasted fountain of the absentee "Queen" of Vegeta- sei.  
  
~*~ a.n.:  
  
::music starts playing:: Chapter: (singing) Luv me, luv me! [say that you love me!] Fool me, fool me! [go on, review me!] I don't care 'bout anything but you! (and the author, but what the hey?) Le fin. 


	7. Fountain of Youth

Author's Note: Yes, I'm still alive! I'm soooo sorry that I haven't posted anything~! I've got so many things going on in my life right now, many of which I can't change (such as all of the computers in the house crashing and exam week for High School!) My dad just half fixed one computer, and I've been quite lazy. The thing that really got me motivated (and touched) was you reviewers telling me how long you had been waiting-I have one dedicated fan that'd been waiting since March! So, without further ado, I give you the fountain story, first! Luv ya back~!  
  
-Winter P.S.: I have to do everything from the library, sans my typing, so please be patient from now on! ~*~  
  
Chapter 6- Fountain of Youth  
  
Bulma quietly closed the door to her dorm, looking around to make sure the guards were around. Yes, were. She normally took nightly treks out to the palace library, and soon, everyone had gotten used to her doing so. It became routine to see Bulma walking around, even in her pajamas, with a few books she needed to return, or ones fresh off of the shelves. However, she wanted to be reassured that they were indeed out; she didn't want any of the King's "visitors" to see her and assume that she was doing otherwise.  
  
Sonya. Why had the girl gone and accepted the king's offer? Didn't she want to stay with Bulma and the others? Hadn't Bulma been treating her like a friend? The blue haired girl leaned against her doorframe and bit her bottom lip, realizing that lately, she hadn't. She had always been studying, around the clock, nonstop. The only time that the really ever saw one another was when they were on the soccer field, and on opposing teams. During the years that had passed since Vegeta first joined them, it seemed that the Saiyan Prince had become more of a friend to her than Sonya. Sighing heavily, she started out towards the fountain.  
  
~*~  
  
"Vegeta, you don't know what you're talking about!" With a start, the royal hot head looked up from his idle reverie. He'd been gazing out upon the city, its bold, garish lights flaring up into his room, where they played brilliantly against the walls. The voice he'd heard was clearly Celera's, but why was she there? Shouldn't she be in her own quarters? Obviously not.  
  
Quietly, Vegeta waltzed over to the barely ajar door that conjoined his father's room to his own. He could see Celera standing there, glaring at his father. in some sort of lingerie? Taken aback by what he saw, he tried to angle himself to see King Vegeta. He, on the other side, was mad hot at her.  
  
Pathetic counselor, he thought to himself as the girl stood, almost challenging the other Saiyan; if I were father, I'd have annihilated her by now. Still, the sight was intriguing. Celera was now pacing the room, winking into Vegeta's door-narrowed visioning every once in a while as she continued.  
  
"You can't have sent Sonya into the harem! Do you know what they do in there to girls like her?!" she fumed, throwing her hands upward towards heaven. King Vegeta shrugged.  
  
"Sonya was doing us no good anywhere else." he justified himself. "She is, however, a very talented and pretty young woman-"  
  
"Who's very easily scarred, emotionally!" Celera's hair eyes darkened as she glowered at him. "And she's my student. You are supposed to run all decisions involving my pupils past me, not do whatever you dang well please!" The king's smirk broadened as he walked over to her, touching her cheek.  
  
"Celera, correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't you one of the harem some. say, sixteen, seventeen years ago?" The young woman flushed at the same time as Vegeta. Whether or not she was reacting to the king's comment or how he was handling her wasn't quite clear, but the Prince was reacting to the latter. Celera's voice died down some as her gaze softened upon him.  
  
"That was a very long time ago. and had it not been for me entering the harem, I wouldn't have met you. or had our son." Celera stepped away slowly from him, going towards the window. "But Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta slowly closed the door, his head spinning in utter confusion. Celera? His mother? That couldn't be true. She had always scolded him for calling her mother in the years past, and always talked about how his mother was away on peace treaty missions. Especially when they came by the fountain.  
  
The fountain. Shoot! he thought to himself. That's where I was supposed to be heading tonight! Shaking off what he'd just heard and seen, he grabbed his cape and affixed it to his shoulder clips as he picked up something from his desk. Baka onna. why do we have to meet like this?  
  
~*~  
  
*Where is he?!* Bulma sat impatiently at the statue, glancing around nervously. The statue wasn't anywhere near the library, and for all she knew, those goons could have been running around, grabbing up any "useful" female they saw. Her nervousness changed to pure fright, however, when someone covered her eyes. She felt herself gasp sharply, but then heard the familiar chuckling of the Saiyan Prince.  
  
"What're you doing out here by yourself, Onna?" he chuckled as she stood, red in the face with anger.  
  
"Meeting you, supposedly! What took so long?" At Vegeta's motion of insistence, she lowered her voice. He glanced back from the way he'd come, and shrugged.  
  
"Business, I guess you could say." he muttered, trying not to recall what had just happened. Instead, he tossed something at her. Being clumsy, Bulma almost failed to catch it, just about falling into the fountain. Laughing to himself, Vegeta caught her by a belt loop in her pants. "Clumsy girl. what would you do without me?"  
  
Bulma, however, was gazing in awe at her catch. It was a necklace, with a single stone dangling from it, formed in the shape of a heart. It had, she could see, a latch that was used for opening it. The light of stars rained down upon it from the skylight above as she opened it, finding that it was empty. A hair-trigger chill shot up her spine as Vegeta's warm breath oscillated on the left side of her neck as he began to speak.  
  
"It's yours. Do with it what you please. I couldn't find any pictures of you in the database, but." He shrugged, casually. "It was the best I could find." He took it from her hands, which were cradling it, and fastened it around her neck. "There. Well, don't just stand there, baka; let me see!"  
  
The blue haired girl turned around, glancing up at Vegeta before her eyes shot back down to the ground. "How long?" Vegeta, perplexed by her blurted out question, cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"'How long' what?"  
  
"How long have you been trying to give this to me?" Somehow, she could sense that Vegeta had waited some time before giving this gift to her. A soft crimson streak ran across his face, and he looked the other way, arrogance kicking in once again.  
  
"Does it really matter how long?" he growled. Bulma was about to open her mouth to reply when he turned back around, slipping his arms around her small waist. Bulma felt her face flush as she looked up at the Saiyan Prince, surprise flickering through her facial features.  
  
"V-Vegeta?" Vegeta smirked at her, and she felt him draw closer to her. His hand came up to caress her cheek gently, and she could almost swear that he was smiling at her, admiring her. Their foreheads were touching now, and his coal black eyes looked down into her soul as he began to speak again, in his finally deepened, alluring voice.  
  
"Quiet, Onna. Don't let your big mouth ruin the moment." Bulma slowly allowed her eyes to flutter shut as his lips came to rest upon hers. They were soft, warm, and inviting, unlike his eyes often were. Vegeta, too, was feeling somewhat different. The discovery that he'd found out that night flooded away, almost as if the fountain had washed them away.  
  
The tender moment, however, was short lived. Bright light flooded into the room, causing Bulma's closed-lid vision to become red. Abruptly, both teens' eyes flew open, and the embrace was quickly ended. Vegeta's eyes darted to the light switch, to find a certain green toned boy standing there, a harem girl attached to his arm. Bulma's eyes narrowed in recognition of one, but her confusion showed at seeing the other. The boy's smirk widened as he chuckled.  
  
"Well, well. What do we have here, old bloke? The Prince and the Pauper."  
  
~*~  
  
AN: Yes, I luv you too! 


End file.
